


【圭凉】冬日

by jihongci0401



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihongci0401/pseuds/jihongci0401
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke





	【圭凉】冬日

冬日，是热可可、毛毯和恋人的怀抱。

外面比想象中还要冷，这让只穿了件夹克的山田格外不适应，思绪回到了当天的清晨。  
即便是难得的休息日，山田也只是多睡了一个小时而已，生物钟把他敲打起来并让他想起家里已经没有什么储备粮这件事，然而总是吃外卖会营养不均衡的想法根深蒂固，迫使他钻出了被窝。  
当然，他这样做的主要原因，同样也是让他没办法顺利完成起床这个步骤的罪魁祸首，正搂着他腰贪恋睡眠的恋人——冈本圭人先生。  
“放手……我要起了。”山田迅速地弹了下对方的额头。  
“唔……”对方依旧没有醒，大概。  
作战失败。  
“好吧，既然这样……”山田伸长了手臂，将窗帘掀开一角。  
顿时，受到阳光的攻击，起初半个身子露在外面的圭人立马缩了回去，连脸都挤进了枕头与床被之间的缝隙当中。  
“真不知道你这个家伙是个什么属性。”山田自言自语着下床洗漱、换了衣服准备出门。  
其实也不能全怪圭人赖床，毕竟这位瞌睡虫昨晚陪着庆祝“终于有个休息日”的山田闹腾了好久才睡下。

山田在脑内纠结着今天的菜单，在超市闲逛了挺久，认真的对比着什么可以网购不用扛回家而什么是必须的，意料之外的花了很长时间。  
等他回家的时候，圭人已经起了，正穿着睡衣团缩在沙发上，他一边摆弄着手柄，一边皱着眉头盯着屏幕，甚至还戴上了眼镜。  
“我回来了。”山田把一兜子超市购物的战利品撂在玄关，边解围巾边脱掉鞋子，探着头往屋子里看。  
“你回来啦。”圭人一轱辘从沙发上滑下来，拖鞋也没穿就啪嗒啪嗒地跑了过来。  
“穿鞋啊穿鞋！”山田忍不住出声吐槽，却依旧老老实实的接受了恋人热情的拥抱。  
山田脑补着被一只大金毛差点扑一个跟头的自己，不禁笑出了声。  
温暖的手掌贴上他的脸，与之不同的微凉鼻尖凑近了贴着他的，山田被迫甩掉了之前的胡思乱想，用刚刚还笑弯的眉眼与恋人对视……  
然后，他一巴掌怼上圭人的额头，“别闹啦，我要换衣服了。”  
他偏过头拒绝接受对方有些失落甚至下一秒就好像要拧出水的目光，伸手把外套挂到了圭人的手臂上，跨着步子向房间走去。

虽说已经交往了很久，各种情侣之间有的步骤也早就进行过了，各种各种且很多次。  
按理来说两个人应该更像是老夫老妻的相处模式，他想对方也是这样认为，然而……  
山田不得不承认，恋人有些行为真的很让他心动，一虽然只是些并非刻意的小动作，这样会不好意思的自己简直单纯得令人害羞。  
比如说，说话的时候会认真的注视着他的脸，会不自觉的去替他将脸边的碎发拨到耳后，会自然的摸上他的脸而后索求一吻。  
每当遇到这些攻击，山田总会一次又一次的意识到，自己的确是喜欢着这个人，非常喜欢。  
同时他也感到害怕，害怕自己一旦默许了对方亲昵的行为，那么除了只有两个人的场所，在家以外的其他什么地方，丝毫不加掩饰的眼神，上扬的嘴角甚至两人的距离，会将他们之间的秘密暴露无遗。

他换完衣服走出来，圭人已经回到了初始的姿势，团成一团对着屏幕皱眉头。  
山田看了一眼时间，还早，像是要弥补之前小小的愧疚感一般，挪着步子靠近了圭人。  
“在干嘛？”山田一屁股挤着圭人坐下。  
“嗯……”圭人转过头，嘴里正还叼了片面包片，正试图完成越过它说出回答这种不可能的操作，面包片就在他眼前上下摇晃着。  
山田看着他，又低头看了看被握着的红色的手柄，对比那双手显得有些小的可怜，他按住对方卷起袖口而露出来的小臂，张口咬上了那片面包的一角。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，‘嗯，味道还不错。’  
这个举动吓得圭人差点扔了手柄。  
山田•毫无自觉•凉介误解了一件事，那就是他也在无形中撩人这点同样让对方难以招架。

“我在看这里怎么跳过去。”隔了半晌，红着脸吃完那片可怜的面包的冈本圭人才挤出了这么一句。  
“哦？我看看”，山田从对方手中抽出那个带有体温的手柄，熟悉了一下各个按键的功能，开始在原地试着越过障碍。  
圭人看着他专注的神情，猜这下一时半会儿可结束不了了，毕竟他连自己悄悄去了厨房都没发现。

盯着屏幕的山田鼻子抽动了两下，自然的转头用嘴唇贴上了圭人递过来的杯子，是一杯温度适宜的热可可。  
圭人捏着杯子将它转过来，叠着恋人的唇印也啜了一口。

山田已经滑到了垫子上，毕竟比起沙发，他其实更喜欢坐在地板上，圭人便坐在了正对着他身后的地方，想了想又抓起身边的毛毯，展开了搭在恋人的肩膀上。  
正挑战完一个支线任务的山田停了一下，先是将头枕在圭人的膝盖上，然后向后滑动一些头完全仰了过去，他倒着看他，“话说你怎么想起来打游戏了？”  
“啊……就是看你之前挺入迷的样子，所以有点在意。”  
“嗯？”山田转了转眼珠，嘴角上扬，“我还是觉得冷”，他说。  
“是吗？”圭人伸出手掌拍了两下然后展开了手臂。  
这位喊着冷的朋友便直起身并站了起来，带着他的小毯子一起钻进了恋人的怀里。  
圭人放在他腰间的手拿回了茶几上的马克杯，香甜的味道钻入鼻腔，混合着恋人身上柔顺剂的芬芳。  
啊，是冬日的味道。


End file.
